


В погоне за мечтой

by kapitanova



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - school for troubled kids, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на АУ-фест по заявке "Куинн/Рейчел. АУ: Школа для трудных подростков. Уиллу Шустеру не хватает денег на хор. Он заставляет девушек толкать наркотики."</p>
            </blockquote>





	В погоне за мечтой

Голос Лопез был слышен еще на улице, от центрального входа. Квинн не могла разобрать слова, но четко уловила интонации – Сантана посылала кого-то в недвусмысленном направлении вместе со всей его семьей и домашними животными. Квинн слегка поморщилась, глубоко затянулась в последний раз и бросила окурок на траву рядом с урной. В своем противодействии системе она была не одинока – чахлый газон, покрытый кое-где свежей травой, был усыпан разномастным мусором. Квинн сунула руки в карманы и зашагала к входной двери.  
В коридоре у шкафчиков обнаружилась Сантана, поприветствовавшая ее усталым «Йоу!». Квинн помнила, что у подруги сегодня первым уроком математика, из-за которой ей грозило отчисление, поэтому Сантана заставляла себя ходить на нее. Зато на переменах она отрывалась на беззащитных перед ее гневом младшеклассниках.  
Квинн взяла из шкафчика потрепанный учебник, принадлежавший раньше ее сестре, и несколько раз с силой хлопнула дверью, пока та, наконец, не закрылась. Она собиралась идти на английский, но тут ее окликнула Сантана.  
\- Эй, Фабрей! Тебя мистер Шу искал сегодня.  
Квинн приподняла бровь и выразительно посмотрела на Сантану.  
\- Что ему нужно?  
\- Не знаю, – пожала плечами Сантана. – Он мне не доложил. Но судя по всему, это из-за хора.  
\- Ладно, – кивнула Квинн. – Я зайду к нему сейчас. Скажи этой дуре, что я опоздаю. Если она вообще заметит, что я не пришла на урок.  
Сантана ухмыльнулась и направилась в кабинет английского. Квинн, в свою очередь, пошла в другую сторону, в испанский класс.  
Урока у мистера Шу не было, и он проверял тесты, сидя за одной из парт.  
\- Йоу, мистер Шу, – поздоровалась Квинн, садясь на место учителя и закидывая ноги на стол. – Вы что-то хотели?  
Уилл Шустер неодобрительно взглянул на нее, но замечания не сделал.  
\- Тебе пора на урок, так что не буду задерживать. Стало известно, что национальные в этом году пройдут в Нью-Йорке, а не в Колумбусе. Нашего бюджета не хватит, чтобы туда поехать.  
\- Мы выиграли эти чертовы региональные у «Соловьев», этих напыщенных педиков из частной школы, а теперь вы говорите, что мы не сможем поехать на национальные? – Квинн в волнении вскочила на ноги и нависла над Шустером. – Из-за того, что этот чертов индиец опять урезал нам бюджет?  
\- Да всего бюджета школы не хватит на билеты на Нью-Йорка! – вскипел Шустер. – Как ты не понимаешь?  
Квинн понимала. Нью-Йорк, город мечты, был очень далеко, и никто из их школы никогда там не был. Никто и не мечтал, честно говоря. Кроме, разве что, Рейчел. У той не было ничего, кроме ее голоса, поэтому она страстно хотела попасть на Бродвей. А новость о национальных в Нью-Йорке должна очень ее обрадовать.  
\- А Рейчел знает? – спросила Квинн вместо того, чтобы продолжать ругаться.  
\- Да, – мистер Шустер опустился на свой стул. – Я ей уже сказал.  
\- И как она отреагировала? – Квинн вдруг поняла, что ей действительно это интересно.  
\- Когда я ей сказал про перенос отборочных, она пять минут не давала мне и слова вставить, рассказывала, где именно ей нужно побывать. – Уилл вздохнул. – А когда я сказал, что у нас нет на это денег, плакала еще полчаса.  
Квинн вздохнула из чувства солидарности с мистером Шу и жалости к Рейчел. Ей больше всех нужна была эта поездка.  
\- Квинн, нам нужно достать деньги. Это последний год для многих из вас, в том числе и для Рейчел. А без Рейчел нам ничего не выиграть, ты же понимаешь.  
Квинн кивнула. Без Рейчел им даже отборочные было бы не выиграть. На ее таланте и энтузиазме держался весь хор.  
\- Рейчел должна поехать в Нью-Йорк. Мы все должны поехать, – решительно заявила Квинн.  
\- А деньги? – возразил ей Шустер.  
Квинн покачала головой. Она не знала, где взять такую сумму. Можно, конечно, подбить Пака кого-нибудь ограбить, но это не самый лучший способ. Да к тому же неизвестно, когда Пака выпустят из колонии для несовершеннолетних. Квинн надеялась, что он успеет к национальным. Она сама ограбила бы кого-нибудь, но у нее не было опыта и нужных навыков. А таскать из магазина по мелочам – больше хлопот, чем выгоды. Хотя если привлечь к этому всех девочек хора…  
Из размышлений Квинн вывел голос мистера Шу.  
\- Знаешь, у меня есть одна идея, которую я хотел с тобой обсудить… - он понизил голос, и Квинн пришлось наклониться поближе. – Мне кажется, что нам мог бы помочь Сэнди Райерсон.  
Квинн отшатнулась.  
\- Вы предлагаете взять деньги у наркоторговца? Как мы их будем возвращать?  
\- Не деньги. – Мистер Шу заговорил еще тише и таинственней. – Марихуану.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы мы распространяли наркоту в школе? – прошипела Квинн в ответ. – Да нас тут же запалят! Мы же все под наблюдением у полиции, как потенциальные преступники!  
\- То есть, ты отказываешься? – уточнил Шустер.  
\- Без обид, мистер Шу, но я хочу доучиться спокойно. Мне, в конце концов, уже восемнадцать, так что если поймают, впаяют по полной.  
\- Да, я тебя понимаю, – кивнул Шустер. – Я надеюсь, ты никому не расскажешь, что я тебе предлагал? – обеспокоенно спросил он.  
Квинн фыркнула вместо ответа.  
\- Вы кому-нибудь еще это предлагали? – спросила она.  
Шустер промолчал.  
\- Значит, предлагали. Кому?  
Уилл снова не ответил, и тогда Квинн поняла. Она едва не задохнулась от негодования, на секунду пожалев, что так и не выучила парочку любимых ругательств Сантаны – Шустер бы точно их понял.  
\- Вы совсем с ума сошли? – Квинн кричала в голос, не заботясь, что кто-то может ее услышать. – Она согласилась? Разумеется, она согласилась. Она же схватится за любой шанс исполнить свою мечту, наивная дурочка! Только не говорите, что вы дали ей адрес Сэнди. Черт возьми, по глазам вижу, что дали! Там же постоянно тусуются разные отоморозки. Они же могут ее убить или изнасиловать! Вы вообще когда-нибудь думаете, что делаете?  
И, не дожидаясь ответа на вопрос, Квинн вылетела из кабинета. Она мчалась к школьной стоянке, где двадцать минут назад оставила свой мотоцикл. Эту развалюху ее отец хотел продать на запчасти, но Берт, отчим Финна, сумел пересобрать все, что было нужно, чтобы заставить мотоцикл снова ездить. Теперь каждый день, с жутким грохотом (проблемы с глушителем), Квинн ездила на нем в школу, домой и по делам.  
Адрес Сэнди ей, в отличие от домашней Рейчел, спрашивать было не надо. У сестры раньше были проблемы с наркотиками, и Квинн не раз забирала ее из злачных мест. Сейчас она ехала кратчайшей дорогой, срезая по дворам. Ее совершенно не заботила возможность аварии – вероятность этого была куда меньше, чем попадания Рейчел в неприятности у дома Сэнди Райерсона.  
Квинн собиралась сделать последний поворот к дому своего бывшего учителя, но резко затормозила, разглядев краем глаза Рейчел, выходящую из автобуса.  
\- Берри! – крикнула Квинн.  
Рейчел испуганно заозиралась, не сразу поняв, откуда идет звук. Но, увидев Квинн, сразу же успокоилась и помахала ей рукой. Фабрей подозвала ее к себе жестом, и Рейчел без промедления подбежала.  
Вблизи она выглядела не слишком хорошо – красные глаза выдавали ее полчаса плача. Но в этих же глазах Квинн прочла решимость идти до конца и подумала о том, как ей повезло, что она успела перехватить Рейчел.  
\- Привет, Квинн! – живо начала девушка. – Я думала, ты сейчас в школе. Я вообще не знала, что ты бываешь в этом районе.  
\- Ты никуда не пойдешь, – оборвала ее Квинн.  
\- В смысле? – удивилась Рейчел.  
\- Ты не пойдешь к Сэнди. – отрезала Квинн. – Я тебя не пущу.  
\- Это мой единственный шанс, как ты не понимаешь? Я восемнадцать лет мечтала о том, чтобы попасть в Нью-Йорк, а теперь единственное, что стоит между мной и моей мечтой – это деньги. Я не могу просто так все бросить! Нам нужны эти деньги, всем нам.  
\- Нам нужны деньги, – согласилась Квинн. – Но не деньги от продажи наркотиков. Мы же не умеем этого делать. Нас загребут раньше, чем мы успеем продать хоть что-то, и вместо Нью-Йорка мы попадем в тюрьму Лимы. Ты этого хочешь?  
Рейчел громко всхлипнула в ответ и вытерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Не нужно хвататься за первую же возможность, – негромко сказала Квинн, заглядывая Берри в глаза. – У нас еще есть время. Мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем, все вместе. Я обещаю тебе, что мы поедем в Нью-Йорк. Ты мне веришь?  
Рейчел подняла на нее заплаканные глаза и нервно кивнула.  
\- Вот и славно, – выдохнула Квинн. – Забудь тот адрес, который тебе дал мистер Шу, и никогда не приходи туда, даже не думай об этом.  
Рейчел кивнула снова.  
\- Что мы будем делать? – спросила она дрожащим голосом.  
\- Сейчас ты залезешь на мой мотоцикл, и мы вернемся в школу. А потом мы соберем после уроков весь хор и подумаем, где достать деньги. Как тебе такой план?  
Рейчел снова кивнула и робко улыбнулась, прежде чем поддернуть юбку и сесть позади Квинн. Юбка на ней сегодня была достаточно широкой, чтобы не мешать этому маневру. Квинн почувствовала, как руки Рейчел ложатся ей на талию, а слегка скосив глаза, увидела гладкую круглую коленку рядом со своим бедром и невольно улыбнулась.  
\- Я знаю, что это много значит для тебя, – сказала она, повернувшись к своей пассажирке и слегка откидываясь назад. – Ты заслуживаешь большего, чем Лима. И раз мы можем осуществить твою мечту, мы сделаем это. Верь мне.  
Рейчел ничего не ответила, но Квинн почувствовала, как вокруг ее талии обвились руки, а горячее дыхание обожгло шею. В эту минуту она чувствовала себя способной на что угодно. И уж точно – сдержать обещание, данное Рейчел.


End file.
